


I Move to Rename It All-Day Sickness...

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jared Padalecki, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jensen Ackles, Sick Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen is feeling all the joys of expectant parenthood, and Jared tries to help.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	I Move to Rename It All-Day Sickness...

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing a short little one-shot. Enjoy the fluffiness, my friends!

“Are you sure you should go in today?” 

Jensen turned to look at his husband. Jared was standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. 

However, before Jensen could answer him, his stomach soured, and he had to bury his head back in the toilet bowl. 

Last week, he’d entered his eighth week, and now, every morning like clockwork, Jensen would spring out of bed to run into the bathroom to be sick. 

_ 'Morning' sickness… What a joke!  _ Jensen felt nauseous  _ all day long. _

From waking up to puke first thing in the morning to gagging while attempting to choke down whatever thing Jared tried that day, Jensen's pregnancy had been a whirlwind of nausea and food aversions. 

He’d been forced to tell his boss about the pregnancy much earlier than expected due to his need for more bathroom breaks during his shift. On the train home, he’d begun picking a seat close to the lavatory, in case the rocking became too much for his newly sensitive stomach. When he got home, he walked straight to the master bathroom, so he could strip and lay on the cool tile floor. 

Jensen coughed and reached for the toilet paper roll. He smiled when he felt Jared’s hand resting on the back of his neck. 

“Maybe you should try the meds the doc gave you again? They’re supposed to help with nausea.” 

“Right,” Jensen snorted, “Because I should rather be covered in hives than throwing up.”

“It was just a suggestion…”

Jensen slowly relinquished his hold on the toilet bowl, so he could turn to his husband. “Jared, honey, I know you want to help, but this is normal. It’s just part of having a baby.” He reached out to stroke Jared’s cheek. “It won’t last forever.” 

Jared huffed. “I know that. I just hate seeing you like this! You’re miserable, and I can’t do shit to fix it!” 

Jensen ducked his head to smirk. “There is one thing that helps…” 

Jared perked up. “Yeah? What?” 

“Knowing you’re miserable, too,” Jensen said with a weak chuckle. 

Although he didn’t want to, Jared’s lips twitched into an answering smile. However, it vanished when Jensen spun to hunch over the bowl once again. 


End file.
